Better Than Sudoku
by angellwings
Summary: Jason and Caitlyn are stuck in an elevator together, and they're having trouble finding something to pass the time.


**A/N:** Thanks to PotR for the title! YAY! So I was watching "Elevator Girl" on Hallmark Channel tonight, and decided to write this. Enjoy!

* * *

Better Than Sudoku

By angellwings

* * *

The Elevator shuddered violently, and Caitlyn stumbled backward. Her collision against the wall was softened by another body. She gasped and turned as the lights flickered on and off. The lights came back as the elevator lurched to a stop.

"Oh God, Jase," She said urgently. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

She checked him over for damages. She was sure she had elbowed him in the stomach but he appeared to be fine.

"I'm fine. I'm a little sore, but there's no major damage. You?"

"You broke my fall," She answered with a smirk. Jason's arms were still around her waist from when he had reached out to steady her.

There was a long pause. A moment where Jason couldn't help but stare at Caitlyn's impossibly cute smirk. He smiled at her and she blushed at all the attention.

"So glad I could help. I think we're stuck."

"I'd say so," She agreed. His hands were on her waist. She was having to remind herself to breathe.

Jason released her waist reluctantly and reached for the emergency phone to alert the lobby of their current condition. He hung up the phone and turned to her. "They're taking care of it."

"Great," she nodded. "What do we do now?"

Jason glanced from side to side and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Good question."

"Um, well, I have a Sudoku book in my purse."

"I hate that game. It always makes me feel stupid."

Caitlyn laughed. "It makes everyone feel stupid. That's the point."

He grinned softly at her. "Just the same, I'd rather not."

Caitlyn nodded. "That's fine with me. I only play Sudoku because I'm determined to master it. It mocks me with its blank spaces and numbers."

Jason quirked an eyebrow at her. "And we can't have that, can we?"

"No," she said with a chuckle. "We can't."

"So, then…what?"

Caitlyn grinned mischievously. "We could always make out."

Jason coughed violently. "What? We could _what_?"

Caitlyn laughed awkwardly. "Joke. Just a joke."

"Oh," He said as his face flushed. "Right."

"Well, that _clearly_ wasn't as funny as I thought it was going to be. We could play tic-tac-toe. I have a notebook and a pen in my purse too."

"How much stuff do you have in that purse?" Jason asked in shock.

"My entire universe," She answered. "For real."

She quickly searched through her purse and pulled out a medium sized notebook. She pulled out the pen tucked in the notebook's spiral and handed it to him. "You go first."

"But if I go first you know I'll pick the middle square."

"So?"

"So? You're giving up your chance to win."

"Seriously? It's tic-tac-toe."

"But that's like taking a dive! You can't do that. We have to decide who goes first another way."

Caitlyn chuckled. "Fine, how do you suggest we do that?"

"We both shout a number on the count of three, and who ever picks the highest goes first."

"No scale?" She asked.

"No scale," He agreed with a nod. Jason counted to three on his fingers, and as the third one went up they both shouted.

"5 trillion!"

"Infinity!"

"What?" Jason asked Caitlyn in outrage.

"I said infinity."

"Infinity is NOT a number!" Jason yelled.

"Yes it is! They teach it in math classes everywhere. It's the highest number ever."

"They lie."

Caitlyn laughed. "You're the one who said no scale."

"Well, I didn't think you were going to pull out infinity!"

Caitlyn smiled affectionately at him. "I gave you a chance to go first—"

"I know."

"—But you insisted that we find another way—"

"I know."

"—I mean I was fine just letting you pick the middle square—"

"Caity! I _know_."

Caitlyn paused as she heard that nickname. "I like it when you call me Caity."

"I said, I KNO—what?"

She laughed. "I like it when you call me Caity. It's nice."

"Well…I, um, I like calling you that."

"And, you know, you're the only person that's allowed to call me that. If anyone else—let's just say I only like it when you say it."

He smiled warmly at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really."

"Then I'll make sure to call you that more often," He said with a smirk.

"Please do," Caitlyn said with a nod.

He cleared his throat. "So, _Caity_, I don't think tic-tac-toe is working out so well."

"It's really not," She said with a beaming smile as he used the nickname once again. "What about hangman?"

"That could work!"

"Or we could go back to my original idea—"

"Make out?" Jason asked with wide eyes.

She laughed. "Well…no. I mean, not unless you really want to. I was talking about Sudoku."

"Oh," Jason said with a deep crimson blush. "I knew that."

She smirked and decided to tease him a little. "Do you want to? Make out, I mean. Because…we could."

"W-what?"

She stepped closer to him, and leaned into his personal space. "We could make out."

He gulped and repeated. "What?"

Caitlyn tried to continue her act but his face was just so adorable and frightened. She laughed at him. "I'm sorry. I can't…I was just picking on you, Jase."

He glared at her playfully as she laughed. "You're mean."

Her laughter faded into chuckling. "I really am sorry, but you just looked so terrified. It was adorable. I mean I've never seen a guy so frightened at the idea of kissing—"

Her mouth closed suddenly as she felt Jason's lips on her jaw. She froze and said nothing as his lips traveled up her jaw line to a spot just below her ear.

"J-Jase? What are you…what are you doing?"

"Making out."

"But I—I wasn't serious. I was just—oh God—"

"You were just what?" He asked in between kisses.

"I…forgot."

She didn't have time to remember either because his lips were very suddenly and very urgently pressing against hers. Next thing she knew her back was pressed against one of the elevator walls and both of Jason's arms were wrapped tightly around her. Her lips parted slightly as she finally melted into his embrace. Her arms traveled from where they had been crushed between them and coiled their way around his neck. She couldn't seem to get _close_ enough_._

They broke apart to breathe. The sound of their lips tearing apart reverberated in the small elevator as did the sound of their ragged breathing.

"Let the record show that I'm _not_ frightened at the idea of kissing," He told her in a low whisper. "Especially at the idea of kissing _you_."

* * *

**A/N:** BTW - Beth said that she wanted the reader to wonder if they got their sexy on right there in the elevator. ;)


End file.
